The Games We Play
by Kumiru-san
Summary: For Draco Malfoy, life consists of three things; flirting, sex and having fun. However, a chance meeting lands him in a different kind of world, where love and commitment are part of the plan; a plan he wants nothing to do with...or does he? HPDM - Slash
1. Spider Web

Muahahhaha! My second story is up! Finally!!! I have been running around for the plot bunny for this one for a while now, until I finally decided to get it out and onto paper…erm…computer…whatever. ^^

So anyways….. here is the story. I must say before anyone asks though, yes it is a HPDM story, but at the start there will be some CWDM, so if you don't like it, deal with it. ^^ Just kidding, but it won't be permanent, I swear.

**Summary:**

**For Draco Malfoy, life consists of three things; flirting, sex and just having fun. However, a chance meeting with Charlie Weasley lands him in a different place, where love and commitment are part of the plan. When a certain Harry Potter offers him a chance at the game, what will he choose to do? And will Harry manage to catch the elusive blonde before he disappears from his life?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Draco smiled sensually at the young man in front of him, brushing a lock of hair away from his face so that his eyes were completely free to gaze on Drew with a fakely innocent sort of lust. Drew, in turn brought a hand forwards to wrap it around Draco neck and pull the blonde forwards, although the low table between them didn't allow Drew to press all the way. Draco resisted lightly, allowing their faces to come extremely close, but not so their lips touched. He let out a breathy chuckle, letting his eyelids fall to half-mast.

"Eager, aren't you?"

His present interest growled deep in his throat.

"Draco..."

"Mhmm?" Draco stuck his tongue out a little so that it grazed the other's lips, before pulling it back. He placed his hands on the table to stop the other from pulling him forwards forcefully. Drew frowned.

"Draco..." his tone lowered in warning, so that it was barely heard over the sound of the music in the club around them.

"What is it?" the blonde's instead, didn't lose the silky tone on top. Draco was completely sure that if the brunette lost tact, he could be out of this in a heartbeat, and so felt completely relaxed. He _had_ been doing this for a while, after all.

"Dammit, kiss me already!"

Draco purred deep in his throat. Drew could've easily been a Slytherin, if not for his tendency to foolishly follow his emotions half of the time, and to blurt out his thoughts tactlessly when he was becoming desperate. But the pride which ran along his blood was as potent as even Draco's. And so the blonde had decided to, before the end of the night, make the other boy _beg_ for him, if only to inflate his ego just a bit more.

He leaned forwards, barely flitting his lips against the other's before drawing back, holding the other's gaze as he licked his lips. Drew let out a low moan at the seductive display.

"Dra..._please_."

Draco was almost surprised as the man conceded half-way through his sentence. _Didn't expect him to break that quickly_. However, he rewarded the other by leaning forwards completely and allowing the other's tongue to ravish his mouth. Drew was almost immediately at the other side of the table, pulling the blonde as close to him as possible. Draco had to work on relaxing his body, the close contact making his skin crawl with disgust, which he tried to repress. He knew it wasn't disgust of Drew, per se, but it might as well have been, for how much he yearned to push the other away and demand if he'd ever heard about personal space. But then again, he _had _asked for this. In his own, rather misunderstood way.

One of Drew hands descended to grip as Draco's ass. At this, the blonde ended the kiss, ignoring the sense of relief flooding his mind now that the claustrophobic feeling was gone. Instead, he narrowed his eyes playfully at Drew.

"Tut tut. Did I give you permission to grope? Hm? Did I?"

Contradictorily to his words, he swayed his hips to the beat of the music around him, taking a step backwards, beckoning Drew to follow him. However, a guy passing by stopped and dipped his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Want to dance?" he murmured.

Draco's gaze shifted to Drew, who was looking at him with a mixture of anger -though that was mostly directed at the guy behind him- apprehension, and possessiveness. That last one made up his mind. Entwining his arms behind the other guy's head, he leaned his body backwards so that he was pressed against the man, his lips at his ear.

"That would be a pleasure," he purred, making sure his tongue brushed slightly against the other's earlobe. The man grinned, wrapping both arms around Draco's waist and practically dragging the blonde to the dance floor. Draco felt a moment of regret as Drew's face disappeared, swallowed by the huge group of people he was currently sinking into.

He was a good person, and probably hadn't deserved to be thrown away in such away. However, Draco's survival instincts quickly moved in, to indicate that he'd already started getting possessive, and a break later on would be much worse than one now.

As soon as they neared the center of the dance floor, the man started dancing, keeping his arms on Draco's waist and forcing the blonde to move his body right against his. Not that he minded, of course. Draco grinned, knowing that the other teen couldn't see it, and grounded leisurely against the other man, who moaned loudly before pressing Draco so close to his body that they were moving at exactly the same pace.

After a few moments, Draco managed to unwind himself from the man's arms enough to turn around and look at his face.

The man was handsome and looked to be just a few years older than himself. He was well built and stocky, but not in a bad way. The only thing Draco could've complained about was that his hair was the Weasley shade of red.

The man gave him an once-over before meeting his eyes directly.

"Draco Malfoy. Never expected to meet you of all people here."

Draco's eyes widened, and he pushed the other away harshly in surprise. _A wizard here?! Oh god, I have to get outside fast. _Before he could flee, however, the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. Draco stiffened. He didn't have his wand, and he didn't have much control over his wandless magic yet, although if forced to he supposed he could hurt he other enough that he'd have time to escape.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything, I won't tell anyone. You probably don't know who I am either, although I have heard a lot about you from my little brother."

Draco's mind twirled for a moment before his eyes widened comically. "You...you're a Weasley?"

The teen smirked. "As if the hair wasn't enough of a give-away."

Draco smiled in spite of himself, but his expression turned serious almost immediately.

"My name is Charlie, and yes I'm a Weasley. However, I'm more curious about you. What are you doing here, in a Muggle Club, dancing and flirting with whoever crosses your path?"

At Charlie's words, Draco's panic eased into calmness as his mind processed the information. His lips turned upwards in a sensual smirk as he leaned forwards into Charlie.

"But _Charlie_," he said, practically purring the name. "I'm having fun here. Aren't I allowed to have fun?" As he was a few centimeters smaller than the red-head, he stood on his tip-toes so that his eyes were just a fraction bellow the other man's. As he spoke, he let them drop-to half mast, and his voice turn into a low, seductive tone. The other man's pupils dilated.

_So easy_.

"Never said you didn't." Charlie's voice had dropped an octave, and the amusement that had been in his eyes before had disappeared to be replaced by something else. Draco nearly snarled, but instead merely leaned further into Charlie's embrace. _Of course. Years of enmity towards the Malfoy family and all it takes to have them as slobbering fools in my hands are a few pretty words. Although I guess the looks don't hurt._

Charlie pulled Draco closer and they started to move rhythmically to the beat once again. Draco closed his eyes, feeling the music encompass him, more welcome than any human contact he'd ever felt.  
_But his arms feel nice, _his inner voice chided. Draco scoffed mentally, but his lips twitched. _Maybe I'll keep him around for a while._

As the song ended, Charlie pulled the blonde away from the mass of moving bodies to sit at the bar. He ordered a couple drinks and then just sat there, looking at Draco. The blonde, quickly becoming uncomfortable with the gaze directed at him, opted for conversation.

"So, Charlie, what brings you here? I'd have thought that you'd be with your family on a Saturday night."

Charlie shook his head, lifting the shot the barman had just placed in front of him and downing it.

"Let's just say my family didn't appreciate my clothing selection."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "So you actually are gay?"

Charlie smirked, but there seemed to be a sort of sadness behind the gesture.

"No, I randomly go up to blokes like you and grind into them. But I'm as straight as a cauldron, I swear."

Draco, who had just raised his glass and taken a sip, nearly choked on the drink. After a little bit of gentle coughing, he turned his grey eyes on the Weasley.

"I meant, did you just tell them about you? When?" he asked.

The red-head shrugged. "About a fortnight ago. We were in the house, having dinner, and it just sort of slipped out. I didn't realize it until I noticed everyone at the table had gone silent all of a sudden. Of course my family, being pure-bloods and all, hold high regard for ancient beliefs. Such as that gay wizards are evil and corrupt small children." He let out a harsh, bitter laugh, turning his eyes on the blonde. "How did your family react?"

Draco took another, longer drag from his glass.

"Let's just say that I seem to have suddenly been fashion impaired. I prepared for it though, as I told them willingly, rather than having it slip out," he said. Charlie grimaced.

"I can imagine their reaction though-"

"No, Charlie, you probably can't." Draco sighed, a touch of sadness in his eyes before it was suddenly erased. This was too personal for the Slytherin.

"However," he continued, getting down from his stool and walking right up to the young man in front of him, "if you want to, I'll let your other…_imaginations_…show through, mhmm?"

Charlie gulped, his throat suddenly dry at the proximity of the sensual blonde. He smirked, trying to hold back his inevitable reaction.

"And to what would I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Draco pressed closer.

"Would you like the blunt answer, or the sugar coated one?"

"I think I can guess the blunt one, so how about making it sweeter?"

"I want you," Draco murmured, right into his ear, "to make love to me."

Chalie bit out a strangled laugh. His pants were suddenly becoming tighter all of a sudden.

"We can't make love if we're not in love."

Draco frowned, but brought a finger to Charlie's mouth, gently pressing against his lips.

"We can always imagine, mhmm?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy awoke with a splitting headache and in a comfy bed.

_Wonder who it was this time._

As he tried to get out, he felt strong arms constrict against his chest. He nearly growled in annoyance before turned ing to face his bed partner. Charlie Weasley's face greeted him, handsome in sleep and in the vague memories Draco could conjure from their night together.

He gazed at the strong lines in his face, the ruggedness come from where, Draco didn't know, but it made the mad all the handsom-er. He considered for a moment whether he'd like to continue the charade with this man for a while. At the tightening of the arms around his waist once again, Draco sighed. It seemed he didn't have much of a choice. Besides, the other man wasn't hard on the eyes at all, even if he _was_ a Weasley. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Charlie's eyes opened drowsily, focusing on the blonde. Draco stiffened, wondering if waking up next to each other would change the other man's mind. He hoped the other wouldn't get violent. He'd heard it happen before, though not yet to him. After all, most people were either extremely happy to see him still there in the morning, or sad to not find him.

Chalie seemed a little lost for a moment, then he smiled, leaning forwards and planting a small kiss on Draco's forhead. Draco relaxed into the embrace.

"Mornin', sunshine," Charlie whispered in a voice filled with warmth. It made Draco shiver, and not in a good way. He shrugged off the bad feelings that were filling him, and instead closed his eyes, leaning even more into the other's chest.

"Morning," he murmured. The deep rumbling of the red-head's chest told the blonde that he was laughing. He looked up, a smirk on his lips.

"Mind letting me go now?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Nope. Not unless you accept to becoming my lover, at least for the time being."

Draco considered again, wondering lightly how the red-head could have known that Draco normally slept with a person and then just left. However, with the We...Charlie, he knew the choice was already made.

"Okay. At least for the time being. "

Charlie smiled at him again, this time with amusement laced into his voice.

"Very well then, my lover. Ready to go downstairs and face the parents?"

Draco groaned, digging his head into the pillow.

"Don't tell me we did it in your _room, in your house, with your parents in it._"

Charlie loosened his hold enough so that the blonde could look him in the eye.

"Well, excuse me for not being able to think too clearly with you as near as you were yesterday."

Draco grinned despite of himself.. Then his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not meeting your parents."

Charlie laughed good-naturedly.

"I wasn't expecting you to. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be," he said, smirking in a very Malfoy-like fashion. Draco's eyes widened before he chuckled lightly.

"How... amusing of you. Now, will you let me go so I can take a bath?"

Charlie, instead, tightened his hold on his blonde lover to give him a searing kiss before releasing him. Draco stood up, and immediately regretted it as he was pounded in the head with the forgotten hang-over.

"Ow, damn…you wouldn't happen to have any hang-over potions, would you?"

Charlie grinned, before standing from the bed and approaching the blonde, who gave him a suspicious glare.

"Oh, c'mon Draco. Don't you trust me?" he cooed with fake sweetness in his voice.

Draco softened his eyes a little, so that his gaze came out more questioning than demanding. Charlie sighed.

"I know a good spell for hangovers. A modified version of the '_Sobrietus_' spell, if you will."

Draco nodded, his head hurting too much for him to put up much of a fight.

Charlie swung his wand, and Draco felt as if someone had poured a bucket-full of cold water on his head, washing with it the head-ache. As soon as the unpleasantness wore off, he shuddered.

"Thanks."

Charlie's grin turned into a full-blown smile as he leaned down to press another kiss into Draco's lips. "Don't worry about it. Now, go take that much-needed shower."

Draco sighed, but obliged happily, disappearing into the bathroom for what Charlie guessed would be the next three hours. He felt a smile creep up his lips as the blonde dissapeared into the adjoining room.

"Well, it seems I may have a chance after all."

* * *

Yey!!! I finished the first chappy!!! Go me…^^ C'mon people, tell me what you think! I hope this is a new twist to the old HPDM style, and that you'll like it!! Don't forget to review, or I'll set Draco on you!! ^w^

- Gabriel


	2. Dissapointing

I'm back after a ridiculously long time absent. I don't have any excuse, so just please forgive me!! *.*

Anyways, this is the second installment of the story. Be kind. ^^0

* * *

**º--Chapter 2--º**

Charlie entered his room with a plate full of food with the blonde.

After Draco finished bathing, the two of them had actually managed to have some decent conversation. Nothing personal had been revealed, but enough had been said to give Charlie a basic view of how Draco's life had been for the past 4 years.

It wasn't anything near what he'd thought.

He looked around the darkened room for a moment before he spotted the ex-Slytherin near the bed, very noticeably lacking a shirt. He'd changed his pants from what he'd been wearing before; then they'd been loose and comfortable looking; now they were slim and fitted, made with a material which hugged his hips and legs and making Charlie half-hard from just watching Draco in them.

The blonde turned, smiling lightly in greeting, and then waving him over. The red-head approached eagerly, placing the plate on the bed-side table before going up to Draco and wrapping his arms around him.

"Where are you going looking like that, hm?" he whispered into his ear. Draco placed an arm on his shoulder before gazing up at him through his long lashes. Charlie marveled at how long they were, framing his silver irises perfectly, accentuating the distinctly androgynous feeling one got if they looked at only the blonde's face. The body, though, was clearly male, as long as one disregarded the rather feminine, slight curve of Draco's hips.

"Want to come along?."

"What?"

"You asked where I was going. Well, I'm going clubbing. I asked if you wanted to come along." Draco turned in Charlie's grasp and eased on a tight fitting, black fishnet. Charlie had to swallow thickly before responding.

"Which one?"

"It's a Muggle place. You probably wouldn't know it."

"Try me."

"Fine. Its called 'Midnight Reverie'. Just opened a few days ago. I was actually going to go there yesterday, but you kind of...distracted me."

"Fine, you win. I've never heard of it."

"Ha. So, want to go?" Winding out of Charlie's grasp completely, the blonde fitted over his head a looser, but still form-fitting, silver shirt. He then pressed his body to the red-head's again, making sure to rub against his hips in the action. Charlie managed to suppress a moan, and wound his arms around Draco, pressing the blonde even tighter against his body.

"I'm not sure if you should go out looking that provocative."

Draco chuckled.

"Ah, ah. No trying to stop me. What's the point of going to a club if you can't get all the people there wishing they were hot, interesting gay men? Including the ladies and the straight men, of course."

"So I'm a hot, interesting gay man?"

"If you weren't, do you think I'd still be here?"

Charlie laughed lightly, but there seemed to be a strangely forced note to it.

"Then I should feel lucky I guess," he whispered into Draco's ear, leaning forwards and pressing the blonde's legs against the edge bed a little, just enough so that he could bend over the blonde, holding him up with his arm like a pair dancing tango and gazing into his eyes with lust and...something else.

Not love. Obviously not love. But it was still something in that range, that range which Draco usually stayed as far away from as possible.

The blonde felt old feelings of disgust and rejection well up in him at the intimate contact, but he suppressed them, not allowing them to show on his face either. Their relationship wasn't anything significant, and Charlie knew it. He was just playing; harmlessly flirting, like him.

Not all of him believed that. And so, a separate part of him was already entering into the emotionless state of mind that he'd been making use of for quite a while now every time he had to break-up. He repressed that, too.

Instead, he grinned up at Charlie before allowing his weight to drag them both down onto the mattress. He kissed the red-head hungrily once, then pushed softy, but firmly, to indicate that he still meant to go out. Charlie, lying on top of him, groaned.

"Are you _sure_ you want to go?"

Draco smirked. At least now he wasn't in the lover-boy mode.

"Yep. Sure."

Charlie sighed, giving him one last kiss before standing up.

"Alright then, since it seems you won't be deterred..."

"Nope.

"...then I guess I'll go along too."

Draco smiled sweetly, but in the inside a strange sort of hysterical laughter bubbled.

Tonight was going to be _**fun.**_

Charlie stepped into the club first, and was immediately greeted by a throng of dancing bodies and the loud blasting of 'Icarus' from the speakers. People pushed him away from the door and he soon found himself in the middle of the dance-floor, with someone grinding into him from behind. Startled by the suddenness, he backed off and went to one of the walls of the room, dodging between people. Standing on a platform near the edges, he surveyed the place, looking for the familiar beacon that was Draco's hair.

He soon found the blonde near the bar, which he hand't noticed when he'd entered, surrounded by 5 hot suitors, looking extremely pleased with himself.

In fact, Draco was not too happy. He normally liked to go to men one at a time, not 5. It wasn't new to him; he'd once had to face 10 people at once -which had been a complete nightmare- and when he was dancing he often had at least two people around him. Still, he preferred just one.

"So, Draco," one of the men said, leaning next to Draco's shoulder. By force of habit the blonde leaned his head backwards so that his head rested against the man's shoulders.

"Yes?"

"Want to dance?"

Draco turned back to his previous position as he nursed his drink. It wasn't too strong, but he still had to watch out for Charlie; which meant he couldn't get bashed tonight. Pity.

He turned half-tilled eyes on the suitor to his left, curling his lips coyly. "I'd really like to watch you two guys dance, though," he purred. The man behind him leaned forwards so that his mouth brushed Draco's ear.

"Really?"

Draco nodded, and the two guys stood, sizing each other up and grinning.

Draco watched them with a glint of amusement in his eyes as they both gave up the blonde for each other as they danced, and they soon disappeared into the mass. He turned to the other three guys, beckoning to a black-haired one. He was taller than Draco by about 2 inches, and rather long hair made it hard to see straight into his eyes, but Draco was pretty sure they were a mellow blue.

"Say..."

"Drew."

Draco winced at the name.

"Your name is Drew?"

The young man nodded. Draco bit his lip. He would have liked to toy with him for a while, but he looked too innocent to do so with a fair conscience; probably prone to..._real_...relationships. And besides, he was called Drew...

"Draco!"

Draco turned at the sound of his...lover. The word felt wrong, even in his thoughts. He hadn't called anyone that for a long while; even Drew, who had lasted with him for nearly a year, had just been...with him, if he felt like it. Draco brushed off the feeling of wrongness that came with the thoughts and smiled sweetly at Charlie's approaching figure.

"Hey Charlie," he purred jumping off the stool and coming right up into Charlie's personal space. The red-head didn't seem to mind at all, but there still seemed to be a flicker of annoyance in his eyes. Draco nearly smirked, but didn't think the other man would appreciate the humor. Even if he _had_ agreed to be...lovers...there was still no arrangements as to how their relationship was constructed. And being completely monogamous, especially at night and in a club, was not in Draco's choices. At all.

But for now he'd make an exception.

Draco winked coyly at the other three guys before dragging Charlie away from them. As soon as he couldn't see them anymore, he sighed in relief before being pulled into Charlie's embrace as they swung their hips to the sound of the music and the rhythm that the other dancers put out. After a few moments, Charlie broke the silence.

"I thought you agreed to being lovers."

Draco had to bite his tongue to keep from gagging at the word.

"I never agreed to keeping my eyes on you alone."

Charlie grinned at this. "So what is your arrangement?"

Draco smirked. This was getting better and better.

"When we are alone, or during the day, I'll be your proper boyfriend. I'll be with you and will do with you all sorts of mushy stuff I want to. However, in return, you must give me the weekend to do what I want and any night I want at a club. And also, if during the night I go out and don't come back until later..." he didn't finish.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at the implications, but his swaying didn't falter at all.

"So zero monogamy?"

"Not zero, per se. I won't be technically cheating on you, see. While I'm with you, I'm with _you_." At this is leaned forwards and brushed his lips softly against Charlie's. "No one else. I'm in a relationship with Charlie..." he pressed his whole body flush against the red-head's, undulating sensually, "Weasley..." he placed his arms around his neck, "...and no one else."

Charlie's eyes had turned nearly completely black as he crushed Draco's lithe body against his own. Draco whimpered a little in pain, but quickly arranged his expression so nothing of that showed. He was mildly surprised as he suddenly felt his mouth filled with Charlie's tongue, but didn't fight it as they continued their sensual dance together. The music around them blared, and for a moment, Draco could actually pretend that this was where he wanted to be, with someone he could always be with, could actually lo-

"Hey, lets go back."

Charlie's lust filled voice caressed his ear, breaking his small fantasy the blonde was indulging in. Repressing a saddening sigh, he leaned closer to Charlie and blew into his ear.

"Sure."

And if his disgust and disappointment at the way the red-head seemed to drown un physical lust after just a few days after practically coercing Draco into the title of 'lover' didn't show, then that didn't matter either.

* * *

Poor Draco. I mean, seriously...although he doesn't show it, we all know he's just a big, fluffy softy underneath ^^. At least, we hope.

For now, I shall say goodbye to you and hope that I don't take as long to update as I just did. Horrible thing, yush. -.-

- Gabriel


	3. Jealousy

Heyyyy!!! New chapter is finally here. Finally Harry comes into the scene! And new kinds of sparks fly as well...^^ Beware of anger peeps.

Sorry for the delay! I just ....dunno just can't find the inspiration to write and well, I don't know. I'm so sorry!!!

Go on and read!! And please review! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Charlie had to practically jump in front of Draco to keep Ron from hexing the blonde into next week. The younger read head, his wand out and pointing it threateningly at Draco, looked like he had murder on his mind. The blonde, startled young man let out a rather unmanly squeak before disappearing into Charlie's room, from which he'd emerged two seconds previous to get something to eat from the kitchen. As he peeked from a corned to watch the performance, he swore he'd make the older Weasley pay for this. Stupid Charlie had told him that there was no one else in the house, so how did that explain his little brother suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs, huh? HUH?!

"Look, Ron, calm down. I can explain..."

"Well you'd fucking better get on with it now! What is that...that..._ferret_ doing here?! And in your room?! And why are you defending him!!"

"Don't call Draco that, Ron!"

"Oh so its Draco now, huh?! What are you, in a relationship?! Are you _fucking_?!"

At Charlie's silence, Draco quietly closed the door, locked it, and moved to the far end of the room. Still, Ron's voice carried on quite loudly through the walls as he quickly put the pieces together.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL! YOU AND..._HIM..._ AND OH MY GOD I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Seconds later the loud pop of Apparition rang out, and a knock was heard on the door. Draco approached warily, wondering if Ron had had enough time to hex Charlie, and hoping that the loud-mouthed brat had splinched himself in his anger.

"Draco? It's me, Charlie. Open the door."

"First lets hear you say that you aren't under the Imperius, that you think my ass is hot, and that your brother is a homophobic asshole. Pun intended."

The low sound of Charlie's laughter from the other side of the door had Draco smirking.

"Okay then, _sweetie_," Charlie said, putting extra emphasis on the last word to tease at Draco's sensibilities. "I'm not under the Imperius curse, I don't think your ass is hot..."

"Hey!"

"...I _know_ it is, and my brother is indeed a homophobic asshole. Pun intended."

Draco unlocked the door, letting the red head in. He then sat on Charlie's bed, waiting for the ax to come down. Instead, Charlie grinned mischievously. Draco's eyebrow rose.

"What are you plotting?"

Charlie smirked. "Well, normally when we have a row, or Ron needs to cool off, he goes to Harry's house..."

"Potter?"

"No, Harry the homeless man at the corner who sells rotten apples and weed. Yes, Harry Potter," Charlie said, his voice dripping with sarcasm , but his eyes still twinkling in amusement. Draco snorted.

"Hey, for all I knew, he'd already be married to the Wease- Ginny, have had lots of children, settled down, and then gotten as far from Red Junior and his hot-head as possible."

Charlie looked at Draco with amusement for a moment, then shook his head.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't have heard, but they both broke up 2 years ago. Apparently some excuse Harry used which had to do with the war. But I know the real reason." He winked at Draco playfully, who looked on with true curiosity.

"Well...?"

"The truth is...he _says_ he plays for both sides, but I'm pretty sure he's quite heavily leaning on my team."

Draco was shocked.

"The Golden Boy? _Gay_? Who would have thought?"

Charlie laughed.

"No one, really. But hey, what about you? I was shocked as well to see you at that bar."

Draco smirked. "Well yes, but I would have thought my hair and clothing habits would have given me away by...oh, I don't know...2nd year?"

Charlie laughed harder.

"Indeed, indeed."

After a few moments, Draco cleared his throat.

"So, what is this marvelous idea of yours to make your brother's life a little less marvelous and mine a little more amusing?"

Charlie smirked a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

"Well. As you know, Ron's going over to Harry's house. As soon as he gets there, he'll rant about everything. I'll bet anything that Harry will come over here as fast as possible to see if it's true." He winked at Draco, who immediately caught on. He grinned, appreciating the streak of evilness that seemed to run in the Weasley family when it came to teasing.

"Then, let's get started."

-----------

Harry Potter could honestly testify to never have been more confused at what was happening as when Ron suddenly appeared inside his living room and started ranting.

"I can't believe him...how could he...ferret...my own _brother_...with him...in the fucking house...what the-"

"Ron?" Harry asked, not sure if the red-head to would explode on him without warning. As his best-friend turned to him, Harry took a step back. He looked utterly murderous.

"It's Charlie, Harry! He suddenly appeared with...oh my god..."

Harry was seriously getting annoyed at how Ron would cut himself off with his startled declarations of religiousness.

"..."

"Harry he...he brought home...he brought..."

"A guy?" Harry had known now for a while that Charlie was gay, and had even indulged in the red-head for a while. Without anyone else knowing, of course. He wondered briefly if Ron hadn't been aware his brother was gay, but he was sure the boy knew about it already.

Ron fumed.

"A guy, yes. But not just any guy. He had to bring...Draco Malfoy."

At the sound of the name, Harry's eyes widened and he froze.

_Draco? With Charlie? He's _here_?_

"Ron, are they at your house right now?" he asked, not being able to stop the note of urgency in his voice. Ron, too far gone in his anger and utter shock, didn't seem to notice and nodded.

"Yes, and what do you want to bet that they'll be doing some rather _interesting_ stuff there?"

It took two seconds for the meaning of the red-head's words to register in his brain, but when they did, Harry had to forcefully repress the flash of anger and jealousy that spiked through him. _He's here, I can't believe it, he's _here...

Without sparing Ron another second, ignoring the other man's questions, he quickly grabbed some Floo Powder and jumped into the fireplace, shouting "The Burrow!" as he went.

Harry tumbled out of the fire ungracefully as always, brushing away the soot that had gathered around his robes hurriedly as he looked around the room. In the next moment, Ron had also appeared next to him, glancing around worriedly as if he was scared that Charlie and Draco would suddenly appear sucking each other's faces off.

"Where are they?"

As soon as the words left Harry's mouth, Charlie materialized above the stairs, and started going down hurriedly.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

Harry couldn't help the spike of irrational anger that ran through him, but he plastered on a smile on his lips that he hoped with all his heart looked real. As Charlie leaned in to hug him, he sighed in relief that all those years with Ginny had finally served for something other that leaving him with slightly less hair than before.

"Charlie! What's up?"

Charlie laughed. "Nothing much. Although I'd supposed that Ron would have already told you about-"

"What's this Charlie? You were going to talk about me while I wasn't there? So rude."

Harry's breath caught in the back of his throat at the voice. The drawl was incredibly familiar, yet at the same time changed. _6 years can do that to a person._ He bit his tongue to keep from spouting out anything embarrassing as suddenly the familiar blonde hair appeared behind Charlie who, grinning, brought the ex-Slytherin to his front and pressed him against his chest. Draco smirked, first at Ron, and then at Harry, who had to push down his blush as the grey eyes landed on him for a moment.

"Of course not, Draco," Charlie said, grinning into the blonde's hair. Draco sighed before unwinding himself from the red-head's arms and approaching Harry, who looked at him with what he hoped was an emotionless face.

"Potter."

Harry prayed that when he opened his mouth, he wouldn't say anything embarrassing.

"Malfoy," he managed to choke out, barely suppressing the urge to say, "Draco."

Draco looked at him strangely for a moment before his eyes traveled down his body. An appreciative glint entered his gaze and this time Harry couldn't stop himself from blushing slightly at the scrutiny.

"Not bad, Potter. All that Quidditch training certainly did you good."

He raised a hand, as if to place it on his chest, and Harry gulped. He wasn't sure he could hold himself back if those pale hands touched him. However, he was saved from the answer as suddenly the blonde was pulled back into Charlie's chest, who was grinning, but sending Harry a very pointed glare.

"Tut tut, Draco, can't you keep your hands to yourself for one moment?"

Draco turned his head towards Charlie, but his eyes remained fixed on Harry's.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Harry took a moment to look towards Ron, but quickly realized that the younger brother had disappeared, he turned towards Charlie and Draco, and suddenly realized that Draco had gone to the kitchen and he was left alonw with Charlie. Harry attempted a grin, but Charlie's less than welcoming expression stomped it flat.

"Stay away from Draco, Harry. I love you like a brother, I really do, but if you try to take him I will retaliate."

Harry clenched his fists.

"I can't promise anything Charlie. After all, if he decides to come on his own, it's not my fault is it?" Harry, all evidence to the contrary, was actually very perceptive to people and their relationships. He'd sensed from the moment he'd first seen Charlie and Draco interact that there was something strange in their relationships, something that made it seem as though there was an unfair balance of give and take between them. And he could guess who was the one who was taking more.

Charlie's eyes widened at the challenge, then narrowed.

"Back off," he said in a clipped voice, before going up the stairs. Harry was faintly surprised that he hadn't gone to the kitchen to where Draco was, but brushed this off and he instead went there. Once he crossed the door, his eyes were immediately drawn to the blonde who, to Harry's great surprise, was cooking a piece of meat in a pan.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I didn't know you were gay," Draco retaliated without even looking up. Harry flinched.

"I'm not," he said, even though he knew it was futile to deny it. Draco turned his eyes on him, an eyebrow raised, but apparently thought the same thing as Harry and didn't even dignify him with a response.

They stood in silence for a while, until Harry couldn't handle the curiosity anymore.

"Where have you been?"

Draco didn't look up from the pan as he flipped the meat over.

"In the kitchen."

Harry gritted his teeth.

"I mean, for he past 6 years."

Draco stiffened. Then he left the stove to go get a plate and a fork.

"That doesn't concern you, Potter."

Harry had no response to that, even though he wanted to shout that it did concern him, it concerned him _very much_.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

Draco placed the piece of meat in the plate, and sat down at the small table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Where did you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "My house."

"My answer exactly."

Harry frowned. "You learned to cook at your house?"

Draco glanced at him with an annoyed expression as he hesitated in between cutting the meat.

"Why are you here, Potter?"

Harry grimaced. "I...am not sure."

Draco sighed. Then he went back to eating.

Harry quickly found himself transfixed by the way Draco ate. His manners, as he'd always suspected, were impeccable, and the way he moved and chewed was almost dainty in its delicateness. He managed to tare his eyes away after a few seconds, a blush decorating his cheeks as he moved away from the kitchen and into the living room, trying to ignore the blonde, which was not very easy. Sighing, he passed a hand through his hair.

_He's finally within my grasp. Now how to make this work..._

* * *

Ohhh jealousy makes a quick entrance! But yes, I shall explain later why it is that Harry wants Draco already, and why...well I'll just write it on later chapters, so if you're curious, then stay tuned!!! ^w^

-G


End file.
